chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Airport Assistance
The Chuckle Brothers work as airport security. Plot Barry brings Paul into the airport on a trolley and they attract the attention of their boss No Slacking and he sets them to work for Flyaway Air. They practise their Customer Relations and pretend to sign each other in. A Mrs Snow comes along and they help her with her very heavy cases containing teddy bears. It turns out she has hired a private jet. Barry starts to get suspicious when the teddies weigh a tonne. He then put's her on a trolley and scoots her out to the plane while Paul gets the cases on. They put her through the metal detector and it goes off, she hands her handbag to Barry and goes through it without it going off. Then Barry goes through and it goes off, Paul suspects it is the buttons on Barry's jacket and he takes it off. He picks up the bag and goes through again, it goes off again and Paul suspects it is Barry's cuff links and he has to take his shirt off. It goes off again and Paul suspects it is his zip so he has to remove his trousers. It goes off again and before Paul can suspect anything else, the old woman asks if she can board the plane. They go through the instructions in case of emergency and they move on. Once they have left she sneakily boards the plane herself. They start to make a communication to the pilot but Paul keep thinks Barry is talking to him and tells him to shut up. Paul keeps pressing the communicator button by accident when Paul is teaching Barry to tie his tie, resulting in the plane doing lots of different flips in the air. The plane lands back where it started, and NS apologises to Mrs. Snow and takes her back while Paul and Barry unload her cases. Barry starts to become suspicious again with the cases. And they report to his office and discovers the gold and identifies her as Granny Grunt The Gold Grabber and she threatens them and takes NS's car keys. Paul and Barry chase after her with a trolley and she knocks into a bin and they tie her up. Trivia/Goofs * It is similar to the Series 9 episode "High Jinx" when there is a stowaway instead. * The airport scenes were filmed at Coventry Airport (at the start of the episode when they enter the airport, you can see the sign saying Coventry airport) but the runway scenes were filmed at Stanstead Airport. Quotes their motto Barry: When you fly with Fly Away Air. Paul: You fly without a care. Barry: You won't end up in Spain. Paul: With your luggage in Weston-Super-Mare! NS: That's right, That's our motto! And it's very important that we live up to it. the brothers had inadvertently caused the plane to do some daft aerobatics NS: You two! What have you done?! Barry: I practiced tying my tie. NS: I mean out there! What's our motto? Both: When you fly with Fly Away Air, You fly without a care. NS: Exactly! A care! Not flying without any care at all!﻿ Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Ramsay Gilderdale Category:Episodes Written By Philip Hazelby